Armado Roynclaw
Tribute by User:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Armado Roynclaw is District partners with Lenox Asa Information Name:Armado Roynclaw Age: 17 District: 6 Height: 5'8 Weapon: Armado isn't classically trained with a specific genre of weapons, but something that he would be comfortable using would be spears in hand-to-hand combat. Strengths: Armado is a very quiet person and is used to sneaking around, evading many people. This would greatly help him perform surprise attacks and possibly evade many other tributes throughout the game. Another strength that Armado possesses is that he is oddly charismatic, although very weird at the same time. This would easily help him catch the eyes of sponsors and hopefully gain him an ally or two. Armado is also fairly strong and is quite street smart, so he knows how to carry himself. Weaknesses: Armado's main weakness is running. He isn't very fast at all, although he can run, just not to extent that a trained career can. Also another weakness that he carries is that he is very mouthy, and often tries to verbally attack other people quite often. This would be extremely dangerous because if he tries to mouth off at the wrong person, it could result in his death, ethical or not. Personality: Armado isn't very typical. He isn't the nicest guy out there, yet he isn't the meanest at the same time. Usually, he is very judgmental and quick to base opinions of people and things on first glance. Armado is also a very sassy person, and often throws shade or mouths off other people who don't like him or make poor decisions. Although Armado can be not the nicest person out there, he does have a soft side, and it's usually when he is doing something rebellious or out of the norm. He is only really kind and humorous to people he really likes and believes that he can truly trust. Which in the end, is not many people. Finally, Armado finds it very difficult to trust people, he has extreme trust issues which doesn't relate to his past whatsoever. He was never betrayed or had the need to have these issues, it was just something that came up one day, and has forever been a part of him. Backstory: Like most tributes, Armado's past wasn't filled with death and despair. There is no sad ending or terrible beginning. Armado lived a fairly normal life. He was born into a family of 4 in the transportation District of 6. His family consisted of his mother, step-father, older brother and himself. As a child, Armado seemed fairly normal, and was like everyone else. He enjoyed playing with his friends, went to school and did everything that a normal child would. He never really took to school in a specific sense. He never enjoyed going there, but always went because his mother wanted him to get a good education, and he never wanted to let her down. It was only until he went into high school that things started changing for Armado. He was accepted into a new group of friends, the wrong kind of friends would be more specific. It started out one evening that a group of them were drinking and messing around. Armado being a good kid, didn't initially insist on drinking, but the peer pressure got to him and convinced him to do so. Much to his surprise, Armado enjoyed it and found himself doing it again and again until drinking became a reoccurring event on his weekly schedule. Now, this may not seem like a big deal to many people because most teenagers drank and had a good time, it was almost the norm in the District. But, it didn't stop at drinking with Armado and his friends. They were often found enjoying smoking and doing other drugs that were frowned upon by many. Once, Armado's mother caught him hiding drugs underneath his bed, but didn't say anything much to everyone's surprise. Once Armado found out that his mother knew, but decided not to say anything, it gave him some sort of power, and he felt like he could get away with anything. Quickly the drug scene slowly escalated, and Armado and his friends moved on to petty crimes when Armado was around 15 years old. They often stole small things like an apple or package of dry beef from the market, or vandalized private property with graffiti and rocks. Although they did this often, they were never caught, but there was one close call. They were painting the backside of a house that belonged to one of the popular kids at their school when they were seen by one of the parents. They quickly ran out of there, and into an alleyway between the market and soup kitchen. They waited there for a while, making sure that it was safe before they escaped, only to find that they were being stalked by peacekeepers. They snuck through many alleyways and hid behind multiple dumpsters, and eventually made it to their separate houses. Armado's rebellious acts continued on, but he was never ashamed of himself, he enjoyed the amount of fun that he always had and always strived to be happy with himself. A few years later he was reaped for The Hunger Games. Bloodbath Strategy: Try to avoid running into the bloodbath because his speed is not very good, possibly grab a few small things, but avoid confrontation with other tributes. Games Strategy: Sneak up and steal other tribute's items, but not enough to know that something dearly is missing. Try not to kill or draw too much attention to yourself, and be as stealthy as possible. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Reaped